Electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, have evolved such that a user is now able to perform many functions on a single device. For example, users are able to send messages to other devices, browse virtual environments and marketplaces, purchase goods and services, etc. However, current technologies generally fail to provide an efficient and useful nexus between these capabilities.